


Mistletoe

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Femslash Agenda Winter Bingo [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am not kissing anyone on this damn ship!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Femslash Agenda](http://femslashagenda.livejournal.com/) Winter Bingo prompt: mistletoe

“Why the fuck is this even here!?” Jack yelled out, arms flailing a bit as she looked up at the offending plant in the entrance to the rec room. “Who the fuck would put that there?”

“Joker,” Kaidan said, not looking up from where he was playing poker with Garrus and James. “There’s more spread out through the ship. He thought it would be funny. I already had to kiss Garrus because of it.”

“I am not kissing anyone on this damn ship!” Jack said, knocking down the plant and walking in. “I will kill anyone who tries to kiss me.”

“Aww, someone scared of a little kiss?” Miranda asked, picking the plant up and placing it over her head, blowing a kiss towards Jack.

Jack rolled her eyes, sitting down next to James while Kaidan dealt a new hand to everyone. “It’s stupid and childish.”

“Sometimes you seem a bit childish too, Jack,” Miranda said, walking by her and giving her ponytail and gentle tug. She took a seat next to Garrus, picking up the cards on the table in front of her and looking at her hand for a moment. “You know what? How about a bet? The person to lose this game has the wear the mistletoe for the rest of the day.”

“Wear it?” Jack said with a look of disgust. “No way.”

“Then I guess I have to say, don’t lose, Jack," Miranda replied. "Though, I wouldn't mind giving you a kiss." She gave her a wink and watched as Jack's face flushed.


End file.
